Inspiração Cinematográfica
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Tai x Matt, com um pouco de Kari x TK. Matt e Tai estão apaixonados um pelo outro, mas ainda nenhum se declarou. No entanto, a altura certa chega quando ambos vêem um filme romântico e se inspiram nele para se declararem. Oneshot.


**Título: **Inspiração Cinematográfica

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Tai e Matt, Kari e TK

**Aviso: **Digimon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Tai x Matt, com um pouco de Kari x TK. Matt e Tai estão apaixonados um pelo outro, mas ainda nenhum se declarou. No entanto, a altura certa chega quando ambos vêem um filme romântico e se inspiram nele para se declararem. Oneshot.

**Inspiração Cinematográfica**

Matt Ishida e a sua banda, os Teenage Wolves, começaram a tocar. O pavilhão estava cheio e os fãs começaram a cantar as músicas em coro, ao mesmo tempo que Matt. De entre os muitos fãs que assistiam ao concerto, encontravam-se presentes Tai, TK e Kari.

O concerto foi bastante animado. Quando terminou e Matt e o resto da banda saíram do palco, muitos fãs já diziam que queriam ir assistir a outro concerto. Apesar da banda ainda não ser uma banda profissional, para lá caminhava.

TK, Kari e Tai, ao contrário da multidão, começaram a dirigir-se aos camarotes, para se irem encontrar com Matt.

"O concerto foi lindo." disse Kari. "Adorei."

"Sim. Foi óptimo." concordou Tai. "O Matt canta muito bem."

Os três amigos caminharam até à porta do camarim e bateram à porta. Segundos depois, um dos membros da banda destrancou a porta e deixou-os entrar, pois sabia que TK era irmão de Matt e Tai e Kari eram amigos.

Matt estava sentado à frente do espelho, a terminar de ler uma carta. Pousou-a e olhou para os amigos.

"Matt, parabéns pelo concerto." disse TK. "Toda a gente gostou."

"Foi óptimo." disse Tai, sorrindo.

"Agora, ficamos à espera do concerto seguinte." disse Kari.

"Obrigado a todos." disse Matt. "Já estamos a planear outro concerto para breve."

"Ainda bem. Eu não vou faltar." disse Tai.

"Então, enviaram-te uma carta?" perguntou Kari.

"Sim. Aliás, várias. Os fãs costumam fazer isto." explicou Matt. "Elogios, declarações de amor e afins."

"Declarações de amor?" perguntou Tai, surpreendido.

"Sim. Já recebi várias."

Tai pareceu um pouco incomodado. Apenas Kari pareceu notar isso. Pouco depois, os outros membros da banda despediram-se de Matt e dos outros e foram embora.

"Nós também temos de ir." disse Kari. "Eu e o TK vamos ao cinema."

"Ah, divirtam-se." disse Matt.

"Tai, fazes tu companhia ao Matt. Adeus."

Kari pegou na mão de TK e saíram rapidamente dali. Já a afastarem-se, Kari e TK entreolharam-se e sorriram.

"Reparaste no desconforto do Tai quando o teu irmão falou nas cartas de amor?" perguntou Kari.

"Nem por isso. Estava a reparar como o Matt estava extremamente nervoso e mal conseguia olhar para o Tai." respondeu TK.

"O Matt estava nervoso? Não parecia."

"Claro que ele estava a disfarçar. Mas eu conheço-o bem. Enfim, estão apanhadinhos um pelo outro."

"No entanto, não estão a avançar nada." disse Kari. "Agora que estão sozinhos, espero que corra bem.

"Também eu. Senão, talvez tenhamos de pensar em intervir para os ajudar."

"Sim. Se for necessário, acho que é boa ideia."

De volta a Tai e Matt, Tai coçou nervosamente a cabeça, enquanto Matt terminava de arrumar a guitarra.

"Matt, posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"

"Já fizeste uma, mas podes fazer outra." disse Matt, sorrindo.

"Sobre as cartas com declarações de amor... o que é que tu fazes em relação a elas?"

Matt olhou para Tai e respondeu rapidamente.

"Ignoro-as, obviamente. Se as pessoas, que nem me conhecem pessoalmente, já se estão a declarar a mim... é para desconfiar. Além de que, o que é que eu poderia dizer, se nem conheço as pessoas, não é?" perguntou Matt.

Tai ficou pensativo e acenou afirmativamente.

"Não posso estar apaixonado por uma pessoa que não conheço, só porque ela me escreveu uma carta." disse Matt. "Claro que gosto que os meus fãs me escrevam, mas há limites."

Tai sorriu, aliviado. Mesmo achando que não tinha hipóteses com Matt, enquanto não tivesse concorrência directa, Tai estava satisfeito. Por seu lado, Matt notara que Tai parecia mais animado, mas não percebia porquê.

"Já estou pronto. Vamos?" perguntou Matt.

Os dois saíram do camarim, começando a caminhar. Fariam metade do caminho juntos e depois cada um iria para um lado, já que as suas casas ficavam longe uma da outra.

"Achas que se passa algo entre o TK e a Kari?" perguntou Matt.

Tai ficou alarmado.

"Achas que existe alguma coisa, Matt? O que é que tu sabes?"

"Calma, Tai. Não sei nada. Perguntei só por perguntar." respondeu Matt. "Eles têm andado sempre juntinhos ultimamente."

"Sim... é verdade. Mas a Kari é muito nova para namorar."

"Ora, não é nada. E, não é por o TK ser meu irmão, mas a Kari não iria encontrar um namorado melhor. O TK é muito boa pessoa. Tu sabes disso."

Tai acenou afirmativamente. Sim, realmente, se Kari quisesse namorar, ao menos que fosse com TK, que Tai conhecia e em quem confiava. Quando Matt e Tai chegaram ao lugar onde teriam de se separar, nenhum deles queria realmente separar-se do outro. Matt teve uma ideia.

"O meu pai hoje não está em casa, o que achas de ficar lá a dormir?" perguntou Matt. "Podias fazer-me companhia."

"Claro que sim." respondeu Tai, de imediato, sem sequer pensar duas vezes.

Matt sorriu e começaram a caminhar em direcção ao apartamento de Matt e do seu pai. Quando lá chegaram, Matt foi deixar a sua guitarra no seu quarto, enquanto Tai se sentou no sofá da sala.

Tai estava bastante contente. Não estava à espera de ir passar a noite com Matt perto de si. Podiam ficar a ver filmes, a falar durante toda a noite, talvez algo mais... Tai abanou a cabeça. Não devia pensar nisso. Nada iria acontecer. Devia afastar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça.

Pouco depois, Matt regressou.

"Podemos ficar a ver um filme." sugeriu Matt. "Posso fazer pipocas se quiseres."

"Ah, sim, era bom. Eu ajudo a fazer." disse Tai, levantando-se.

Matt preparava-se para dizer que não valia a pena, pois ele conseguia fazer as pipocas sozinho, mas acabou por se deter. Era mais um momento em que podia estar perto de Tai e talvez acontecesse um acidente. Matt podia escorregar e cair, sem querer, para cima de Tai. Matt abanou a cabeça. Não, nem pensar! Tai perceberia que tinha sido de propósito...

Os dois amigos caminharam até à cozinha. Matt tirou um pacote de milho de uma prateleira, enquanto Tai o ficava a observar. Tai ficou inquieto. Matt conseguia fazer as pipocas sozinho e agora aqui estava ele, Tai, parado a observar Matt. E se Matt percebesse que o que Tai sentia não era só amizade? Será que o expulsaria da sua casa logo de seguida?

Tai tentou afastar esses pensamentos e lembrou-se de sugerir que deveriam beber alguma coisa. Matt concordou. Alguns minutos depois, Tai e Matt regressaram à sala de estar, acompanhados de pipocas e bebidas. Sentaram-se no sofá e depois de fazerem zapping por algumas vezes, acabaram por ficar a ver um filme de comédia romântica.

Algumas cenas arrancaram gargalhadas aos dois amigos. Porém, quando as duas personagens principais do filme se encontravam frente a frente, cada uma sem se ter declarado ainda à outra, Tai e Matt sentiram como se estivessem nos lugares daquelas personagens. Tai lançou um olhar a Matt. Seria bom se, como as personagens do filme, estivessem os dois apaixonados, mesmo sem se declararem. Tai abanou a cabeça. Não valia a pena iludir-se.

"Tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer." disse uma das personagens do filme.

"Eu também tenho de te dizer uma coisa..." disse a outra personagem, timidamente.

"Deixa-me falar primeiro. Há muito tempo que te vejo de maneira diferente. Já não te vejo simplesmente como uma amiga. Estou apaixonado por ti."

Matt estava bastante atento à cena. Tai também, pensando que, o facto de ele e Matt serem ambos rapazes ainda tornava a situação deles mais complicada do que a situação dos protagonistas do filme.

"Estás a falar a sério? Estás mesmo apaixonado por mim?" perguntou a jovem do filme.

De seguida, a jovem atirou-se nos braços do seu amado e beijaram-se. Tai suspirou. Pouco depois, o filme terminou. As pipocas e as bebidas tinham já desaparecido. Matt olhou para Tai. Obviamente que eles não estavam na mesma situação do casal do filme, mas Matt tinha de tentar. Estava farto de reprimir sentimentos. Era melhor dizer tudo o que sentia, do que esconder os sentimentos e ficar na ignorância sobre o que Tai sentia.

"Tai, preciso de te dizer uma coisa." disse Matt.

Tai fixou Matt, sem sequer imaginar que o amigo estava prestes a declarar-se.

"Eu... bolas, parece que não tenho imaginação e tenho de ir buscar as falas da personagem do filme, mas... há muito tempo que te vejo de maneira diferente, Tai." disse Matt. Tai sentiu o coração acelerar. "Já não te vejo só como um amigo. Bem, estivemos a ver o filme e é exactamente como a personagem do filme. Eu estou apaixonado por ti, Tai."

Tai abriu a boca de espanto e preparou-se para falar, mas Matt interrompeu-o.

"Sei que não deves sentir o mesmo por mim, mas estava farto de fingir. Tinha de te contar. Mesmo que não gostes de mim, espero que não fiques com raiva ou embaraçado... para embaraçado já basto eu." disse Matt. "Não quero que, mesmo que não seja correspondido, a nossa amizade se extinga."

Tai sentiu uma onda de sentimentos aflorar-lhe no peito e invadir a cabeça. Matt gostava dele. Gostava mesmo dele! E já que Matt tinha começado pelas falas do filme, Tai decidiu ir por aí também. Porém, em vez de falar, aproximou-se logo e capturou os lábios de Matt.

Matt arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. Mas, no instante seguinte, correspondeu ao beijo. Há tanto tempo que esperava por este momento! Quando os dois quebraram o beijo, estavam corados, ofegantes e bastante felizes.

"Isto quer dizer que também gostas de mim?" perguntou Matt.

"O que achas? Parece-te que é costume eu andar a distribuir beijos na boca pelas pessoas a quem considero apenas amigos?" perguntou Tai, de modo trocista.

"Porque é que nunca disseste nada?"

"Ora, porque tive medo da rejeição. Tal como tu tiveste, até hoje." respondeu Tai.

"Pois... mas tive de ser eu a dar o primeiro passo."

"Desculpa, eu queria dizer-te, mas não consegui. Tal como tu, tinha medo que não gostasses de mim, que a nossa amizade acabasse. E mesmo que não acabasse, eu próprio me sentiria constrangido perto de ti, se não gostasses de mim."

"Percebo." disse Matt, pensativo. "Não importa agora. Vem cá."

Matt aproximou-se e beijou Tai. Desta vez, o beijo durou mais tempo e foi ainda mais sentido do que o primeiro.

"Acho bem que ignores as cartas de amor que as fãs te enviam." disse Tai, quando os dois quebraram os beijos.

"Isso são ciúmes?"

"E se forem?"

Matt sorriu.

"Eu disse-te porque é que não queria saber das cartas de amor. Além disso, o meu coração já está ocupado."

Tai sorriu também.

"Não sei se os outros vão reagir bem se souberem que nós estamos juntos." disse Tai.

"Não quero saber dos outros. Se não gostarem, paciência. Já perdi demasiado tempo longe de ti. Agora quero aproveitar o momento. Não quero saber de mais ninguém."

Matt voltou a beijar Tai.

"E hoje, temos o apartamento só para nós." disse Matt, piscando o olho.

"Que ideias te estão a passar pela cabeça?" perguntou Tai, mesmo sabendo a resposta à sua pergunta.

"Oh, tu sabes bem o que me está a passar pela cabeça, Tai. Porque, aposto que tu pensas o mesmo."

Tai sorriu e preparava-se para falar, mas Matt calou-o com mais um beijo.

Por essa altura, Kari e TK estavam a entrar no prédio onde ficava o apartamento de Matt e do seu pai.

"Kari, estamos a precipitarmo-nos." disse TK. "Podemos falar com o Matt amanhã."

"Não. Estivemos a ver aquele filme super romântico no cinema e decidi que não podemos esperar mais. O Matt e o Tai amam-se e temos de os juntar. Vamos falar com o Matt e dizer-lhe como o Tai se sente. Assim, pode ser que eles finalmente fiquem juntos."

TK encolheu os ombros. Não valia a pena discutir com Kari, porque ela acabava sempre por ganhar. Aliás, a persistência de Kari era uma das coisas que tinham feito com que TK começasse a gostar dela. Agora, ainda às escondidas, estavam a namorar.

Os dois subiram no elevador até ao andar do apartamento de Matt. Chegaram à porta do apartamento e TK preparava-se para tocar quando Kari o impediu.

"Não tens a chave do apartamento? Não precisas de tocar à campainha." disse ela.

TK tirou a chave do bolso. Matt tinha-lhe dado uma cópia há algum tempo. O casalinho abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento.

"Será que o Matt já está a dormir?" perguntou Kari.

"Nem sabemos se ele está em casa. Devíamos ter telefonado ou algo assim."

Os dois caminharam e ao chegarem à sala, depararam-se com Matt e Tai, no sofá, a beijarem-se. Kari e TK entreolharam-se e apressaram-se a sair do apartamento. Quando fecharam, cuidadosamente, a porta atrás de si, suspiraram e sorriram.

"Quase nos viam." disse TK. "Não esperávamos por esta."

"É verdade. Ao menos entenderam-se." disse Kari, feliz. "E não precisaram da nossa ajuda."

No dia seguinte, Matt e Tai anunciaram que estavam a namorar, para felicidade de alguns e assombro de outros. Porém, para eles, o que importava era estarem juntos. As opiniões dos outros não lhes interessavam.


End file.
